20 Februari
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Tanggal 20 Februari menyimpan sejarah yang penting. Dan kejadian setahun yang lalu adalah tanggal 20 Februari yang paling menyedihkan untuk Pein dan Konan.


20 Februari

Story by: Queen of the seven seas

Disclaimer: Naruto cs. Selamanya bukan milik saya

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk" jawab Pein dari dalam ruangannya "Ada apa, Sasori?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Meeting akan segera dimulai" kata Sasori.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan segera ke aula. Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada lagi. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu" Sasori kemudian membungkuk hormat lalu berbalik berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu!" seru Pein. Sasori terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menghadap Tuannya itu.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Sasori memutar bola matanya. _Pertanyaan bodoh._ "Tentu saja tanggal 20 Februari. Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-ah... tidak apa. Ya sudah, kembalilah bekerja"

"Permisi" Sasori lalu berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Pein sendirian kembali di ruangannya.

'_Sepertinya, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting. Hari apa ya?' _Pikirnya.



HP-Pein bernyanyi riang.

'_Dari Konan... Tumben'_

"Ya, halo. Hai, Konan! Tumben kau meneleponku saat aku sedang bekerja. Aku baru saja akan mulai meeting. Hah? Kau sudah ada di lobby kantor? Ya sudah, kau tunggu aku di dalam ruanganku dulu saja. Aku? Aku masih ada di ruanganku. Tunggu? Tunggu bagaimana? Aku sudah mau meeting nih... Sudah ya... Iya. Kau tunggu di ruanganku saja. Atau kau mau menunggu di sana atau di kantin? Boleh kok... Sudah ya. Daa"

Pip

Sambungan terputus.

'_Tentu saja! Ini kan hari ulang tahun Konan! Kok aku bisa lupa hari penting ini sih?'_ pikirnya. Ia mematikan HP-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemeja. _'Baiklah. Sekarang meeting!'_

xxx

Di aula

'_Kok kayaknya masih ada yang kurang ya? Hari ini memang ultahnya Konan. Tapi kok, sepertinya ada yang lain... Apa ya? Ayolah Pein! Kau masih muda! Masa kau sudah pikun, sih?' _lamun Pein. Kata kata para peserta meeting tak didengarkannya. Ia terus melamun sampai meeting usai.

"Tuan... Tuan Pein..." Sasori mengguncang guncangkan lengan Pein.

"Eh? Ada apa" Pein tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sasori kembali memutar bola matanya. "Meeting sudah usai, Tuan. Anda melamun saja"

"Oh, begitu ya. OK. Aku mau ke ruanganku dulu" Pein beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar aula.

'_Dasar. Hari ini beliau aneh sekali. Apa kepalanya terbentur, ya? Ah, masa bodoh. Dia ini bukan aku' _pikir Sasori.

Kembali ke Pein.

'_Duuh... Apa ya? Selain ultah Konan, kayaknya masih ada lagi event penting dihari ini... Apa hanya perasaanku, ya?' _pikir Pein. Ia telah sampai di depan pintu ruangannya.

CKLEK

Pein membuka pintu ruangannya. Ia menemukan ruangan itu kosong. Tak ada orang lain selain dia sendiri.

'_Kemana perginya Konan? Kan sudah kusuruh untuk menunggu saja di sini. Tapi, mana dia? Apa di kantin?' _Pikirnya. Ia berjalan ke mejanya dan menemukan surat di atasnya.

_**Pein, kau tahu kan ini hari apa?**_

'_Tentu saja aku tahu. Hari ultahmu kan?'_

_**Kau pasti tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ultahku**_

'_Tuh kan...'_

_**Dan juga hari ultah sahabat kita**_

_**Yahiko**_

'_Yahiko? Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa! Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yahiko sekaligus hari kematiannya! Yahiko... Maafkan aku...'_

_**Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sedang berada di kediaman orang tua Yahiko**__** untuk mengenang setahun kematian Yahiko sekaligus untuk mengunjungi makamnya.**_

_**Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi kau akan memulai meeting. Jadinya kuurungkan niatku itu dan menuliskan surat ini untukmu.**_

_**Kau tentunya bisa kemari kan?**_

_**Konan**_

'_Tentu saja aku akan segera ke sana!'_

Pein segera keluar kantor dan berlari menuju tempat parkir dan masuk ke mobilnya. Pein lalu men-starter mobilnya dan melaju di jalan utama menuju tempat tinggal orang tua Yahiko.

xxx

Suasana kota yang padat sudah ditinggalkan Pein. Sekarang ia berada di desa Ame. Di tempat inilah Pein, Konan, dan Yahiko lahir dan tinggal dulu sebelum mereka bertiga pergi mengadu nasib ke kota.

'_Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini lagi__. Hampir tak ada yang berubah...'_



HP-nya bernyanyi kembali.

'_Dari Konan'_

"Halo. Ya, ada apa Konan? Sebentar lagi aku sampai di sana. Ya. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi" Ketika Pein melewati pemakaman umum, ia menghentikan mobilnya "Konan, mungkin aku akan tiba di sana agak lama. Kira kira, 25 menit lagi. Aku sekarang ada di depan kompleks pemakaman umum. Aku ingin ziarah dulu. Tak apa apa, kan? OK. Daah..."

Pip

Pein memasukkan HP-nya ke saku kemejanya dan memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Udara desa yang sejuk langsung menerpanya begitu ia keluar dari mobil. "Aah... Segarnyaaa!"

Pein lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kompleks pemakaman umum. Ia segera menuju ke makam orang tuanya dan berdoa di sana. Setelah itu, ia pergi ke makam Yahiko tak jauh dari sana.

Di makam Yahiko hanya ada sebuah nisan bertuliskan:

**Yahiko**

**Lahir : 20-02-1983**

**Meninggal : 20-02-2008**

"Yahiko..." Pein berbisik lirih. Ia segera berlutut di sebelah makam Yahiko. "Maaf, aku lupa tentangmu. Padahal, kau kan sahabatku... Kau ingat, saat aku jadian dengan Konan?"

---

_(__Masa lalu Pein 5 tahun yang lalu)_

_20 Februari 2004_

"_Konan, selamat ulang tahun" kata Pein. Ia memberikan kado pada Konan._

"_Waah... Terima kasih, Pein!" seru Konan. Ia dengan senang menerima kado pemberian Pein._

"_Ngg... Satu lagi, Konan" lanjut Pein malu malu._

"_Ayo, Pein! Katakan!" seru Yahiko dari belakang. "Kau pasti bisa!"_

"_K-konan... sebenarnya... Aku suka kamu. Kamu mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Pein. Di belakangnya, Yahiko masih meneriakkan seruan pemberi semangat._

_Wajah Konan memerah. "T-tentu saja a-aku mau..." jawabnya pelan._

"_Yeah! Kau berhasil, Pein!" Yahiko masih meneriakkan kata kata pemberi semangat. Ia lalu menghampiri 2 sejoli yang barusan jadian itu. "Selamat, ya"_

"_Haah... Terima kasih, Yahiko. Kalau tidak ada kamu yang memberi semangat, pastilah aku takkan bisa mengatakannya" kata Pein._

"_Aah... Sudahlah. Sebagai seorang sahabat, pastilah aku akan menolongmu" jawab Yahiko. Ia merangkul pundak Pein hangat."Jadi sekarang... tinggal aku ya, yang belum punya pacar"_

"_Berusahalah!" seru Konan._

"_Ya. Dan kau akan tetap menjadi sahabat kami" lanjut Pein._

"_Oh ya, Konan. Maaf aku belum mengatakannya. Selamat ulang tahun... Maaf aku tidak memberimu kado" kata Yahiko._

"_Terima kasih. Kau mengatakannya saja aku sudah sangat senang" jawab Konan. "Baiklah. Ayo kita makan makan di rumahku!"_

"_Hore!"_

---

"Kau... Sahabat yang baik. Sangat baik. Ingat kejadian setahun setelahnya?"

---

_(Masa lalu Pein 4 tahun yang lalu)_

_20 Februari 2005_

"_Waah... Selamat ya, kalian sudah jalan setahun" ucap Yahiko dengan riang seperti biasa._

"_Kau ingat sekali ya, dengan hari kami jadian ini" kata Konan. "Terima kasih"_

"_Aaah... Jangan begitu. Walau aku lupa kalau hari ini hari kalian jadian, tapi aku kan ingat kalau hari ini Konan ulang tahun" jawab Yahiko enteng._

"_Wah, sudah jam segini! Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Maaf ya, kutinggal dulu" seru Konan. Ia segera melesat keluar kantin kantor dan menuju gedung utama kantor._

"_Yahiko, aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu" kata Pein serius._

"_Oke. Mau bicara apa?"_

"_Begini. Kau kan... sudah lama menyukai Konan. Kenapa kau mendukungku saat aku akan menembak Konan?" tanya Pein._

_Yahiko agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tapi ia segera menjawabnya. "Hhh... Kau tahu perasaanku saat kau minta bantuanku? Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku sangat sedih. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku memang menyukai Konan. Tapi persahabatan adalah segalanya untukku. Karena itu aku membantumu. Aku akan sangat senang kalau sahabatku bahagia" jawab Yahiko lirih._

_Pein sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yahiko. "Tapi... Kau mencintainya kan?"_

"_Kalau untuk sahabat, apapun akan kulakukan. Lagipula, Konan juga menyukaimu. Sekarang, aku sudah bisa melupakan cinta yang tak terbalas itu"_

_Pein tercengang. "Terima kasih" Yahiko lalu tersenyum. "Kau sahabat yang baik"_

---

"Kau mengatakan isi hatimu pada saat itu. Sungguh. Aku sangat terkejut. Kau merelakan orang yang kau cintai hanya untuk persahabatan"

---

_(Masa lalu Pein 2 tahun yang lalu)_

_20 Februari 2007_

"_Pein, selamat ya... Katanya kau dapat kenaikan jabatan" kata Yahiko._

"_Terima kasih"_

"_Kapan pelantikannya?" _

"_Barusan"_

"_Waah... Jadi, di tanggal 20 Februari ada banyak kejadian kejadian penting dong!" seru Yahiko._

"_Kau ingat saja. Nah, sekarang giliranmu Yahiko! Kau harus lebih giat bekerja biar nanti mungkin bisa dapat kenaikan jabatan"_

"_Ahahaha... Benar juga, ya! Ngomong ngomong, kau dan Konan sudah jalan tepat 3 tahun loh. Kapan nikah?"_

"_Kau ini. Itu belum terpikirkan olehku"_

---

"Saat aku naik jabatan, kau mengucapkan selamat padaku. Lalu esoknya, kau memberikan hadiah untukku" Pein terdiam sejenak. "Hhhh.... Tapi, yang akan selalu kuingat adalah 20 Februari setahun yang lalu"

---

_(Masa lalu Pein setahun yang lalu)_

_20 Februari 2008_

"_Duuh... Ke mana Yahiko? Kok belum datang juga? Padahal, acara pertunangannya akan segera dimulai" ujar Pein panik. Ia mondar mandir di ruangan. _

_Ya. Hari ini adalah hari akan dilangsungkannya pertunangan antara Pein dan Konan._

"_Yahiko... Cepatlah datang. Kalau tidak ada kau, hari ini takkan ada artinya..."_

_Padahal, saat itu Yahiko_

"_Gawat! Acaranya akan dimulai 15 menit lagi! Baiklah, aku akan tancap gas!" Yahiko lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi keberuntungan tidak menyertainya. Di tikungan ia menabrak sebuah truk besar yang parkir sembarangan dengan sangat kencang. Mobil bagian depannya ringsek sedangkan Yahiko sendiri... tak bisa diselamatkan._

_Kembali ke Pein_

"_Duuh... acara mulai 3 menit lagi. Mana Yahiko?" Pein masih mondar mandir._



_Pein segera mengambil HP-nya di atas meja dan menjawab panggilan._

"_Ya, halo. Ya, saya sendiri. Yahiko? Tentu kenal. Dia sahabat saya.... APA?! YAHIKO MENINGGAL!!! Bagaimana bisa?! Kecelakaan mobil?! Aku akan segera ke sana!"_

_Pip_

_Pein langsung berlari ke luar ruangan. Tapi baru saja keluar, Konan sudah menghampirinya._

"_Ayo. Acara akan dimulai" kata Konan._

"_Maaf. Tapi aku harus segera pergi dari hal yang sangat penting"_

"_Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Yahiko... meninggal" ujar Pein lirih. Ia tak bisa membendung air matanya. Begitu pula Konan. Tangisnya pecah._

"_Aku ikut"_

"_Ayo!"_

_­_---

"Lalu, aku dan Konan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat jasadmu. Aku sangat sedih. Sangat sedih. Aku merasa kehilangan sahabat terbaik. Maaf. Aku tak ingat hari ulang tahunmu yang sama dengan Konan dari awal sampai akhir. Maaf, aku melupakan hari saat kau dipanggil Tuhan. Maaf, aku mengecewakanmu saat kau masih hidup. Maaf, atas segalanya" Pein terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan berdoa.

"Di sini. Di sebelah makammu. Aku berdoa untukmu. Agar kau memaafkanku, dan agar kau tenang selamanya... di alam sana"

The End

Akhirnya, selesai juga fic ini. Ide dapet dadakan. Padahal, fic Sichi yang sebelumnya kan belum selesai. Eh, Sichi malah buat fic baru. Sichi harus update fic ini tepat tanggal 20 Februari! Soalnya, Sichi ga mau kejadian dulu terulang lagi. Pokoknya, update harus hari ini!

Nah, udah baca kan? Ayo, it's time to review!

_Friday, February 20, 2009_

_3:20__ am_

_Queen of the Seven Seas_


End file.
